marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Itself Vol 1 7
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | Quotation = We'll rebuild. Asgard... Manhattan... the world. We'll rebuild it all. Like the rest of the world, we'll dig deep and find the strength to get out of bed tomorrow morning and start all over again. The Avengers will bury our dead, mourn our losses... and then get back to work... | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = Thor's Day | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Inker1_2 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_2 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_3 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Outside Broxton, Captain America lets out a spew of bullets as the Serpent, his Worthy and the Thule Society converge on the World Tree. By the portal to Asgard, Iron Man and Thor have returned, with dwarves from Svartalfheim, bearing the weapons he forged with the mystical metal Uru and were blessed by Odin. The weapons are distributed to Doctor Strange, Hawkeye, Iron Fist, Red She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Black Widow and Wolverine, and they all go to aid Captain America in the defense of the world. In Broxton, as family's gather in a basement, one father, named Rick, decides to go and assist the Avengers in defending his home, declaring that he shall not live in fear anymore. The Serpent transforms into a massive dragon and battles Thor while the Avengers take on the Worthy. When Thor throws Mjolnir into the Serpent's mouth, it is bounced close to Cap's position. Rick arrives with a host of Broxton's citizens and helps him up. Picking up Mjolnir, Cap declares that today, they are all Avengers now and shouts, "Avengers Assemble!" As the battle rages on, the Serpent declares that humanity shall end. Thor retorts that for all the time he spent imprisoned underwater, he knows nothing about humans, nor what they are capable of. Just as Odin prepares Asgard to march on Earth and destroy it, Thor slays his uncle with Odinsword Ragnarok, and dies in the arms of his father, fulfilling the prophecy, while the hammers of the Worthy flee their hosts. At the same time, as with the Serpent's death, all the chaos around the world is subsiding. The day after the battle, while the Avengers prepared Thor's funeral, Odin take his brother's corpse, whom he calls Cul, to Asgard, cast out all the other Asgardians and locks himself alone with the body to guard it until the end of times, blaming himself for not saving his family. Sunday, they bury Bucky in Arlington National Cemetery. Monday, in Svartalfheim, Iron Man is helping the dwarves melt down their Asgardian weapons, as they have completed their purpose. The dwarves also give Iron Man Cap's reforged shield, infused with Uru, making it stronger than ever, though retaining a scar. Wednesday, the Avengers stand in Manhattan, as Cap declares it a new day when they rebuild the world and mourn the lost. Thursday, Broxton, Rick helps out his neighbor mow his lawn. Above Broxton, an Asgardian portal is briefly shown. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** * Broxton residents ** Rick ** James ** Danielle ** Shelly ** Winslow Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ** * ** ** * Dark Asgard Items: * * * * * * * * Hawkeye's Asgardian Bow * Iron Fist's Asgardian Mace * Spider-Man's Asgardian Stingers * * * Doctor Strange's Asgardian Staff * Ms. Marvel's Asgardian Axe * Black Widow's Asgardian Swords * * * * * * * * Captain America's guns * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Epilogue 1: Friday | Synopsis2 = Waking chained to a table, Sin finds herself surrounded by surgeons. Though they attempt to sedate her, their leader, Malpractice swats the syringe away and helps her remember how she came to be there, and the two plot the future. | Editor2_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer2_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist2_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * unnamed scientists * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Lab Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Epilogue 2: Saturday | Synopsis3 = As Hulk seeks peace after the ordeal of being possessed by Nul, Banner rages in their shared mind at how they lost control again. Screaming that he just wants to be left alone, Hulk chokes Banner into unconscious, and when Banner awakes, he finds himself in a desert separated from the Hulk. As Hulk leaves, Banner pleads for Hulk to tell him what happened. | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Writer3_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler3_1 = Mike Choi | Inker3_1 = Mike Choi | Colourist3_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Unspecified desert * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Epilogue 3: Sunday | Synopsis4 = An elderly man is informed by his assistant of the murder of a woman in Atlanta. The woman, the mother of Sergeant Marcus Johnson, has been killed by a Russian mercenary squad, with the riots caused by the Serpent's fear-spreading serving as cover for the crime. Satisfied at the result, the elderly man looks over a screen full of mercenaries as he informs his assistant that what Johnson holds is the "greatest secret in the world." | Editor4_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer4_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler4_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker4_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist4_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Russian mercenaries Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Epilogue 4: Monday | Synopsis5 = Nul, Breaker of Worlds, finds himself free and briefly rampages through St. Sebastian as Hulk, who he'd recently possessed walks through a desert and realizes that Nul is loose. Traveling to New York City, Hulk asks Doctor Strange for help. | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor5_2 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer5_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler5_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker5_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist5_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** St. Sebastian *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = - Tony Stark returns from the depths with a last-chance arsenal that will transform the Avengers from Earth's Mightiest Heroes...into Earth's Last Hope! - It’s THOR'S DAY-- the day that everything ends! - Double sized Finale with a little something extra for keen eyed | Notes = * Nul's fight with Dracula takes place in . * Epilogues 1-4 serve as prologues to , , , and . * Rick's son and wife are named in , where his story is expanded upon. | Trivia = Cain Marko returns in . | Recommended = | Links = }}